


𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐍 𝐃𝐈𝐄𝐒-𝐃.𝐌 ✪

by lettersformalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, POV Draco Malfoy, Prequel, Ravenclaw, Sad Ending, Slytherin, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersformalfoy/pseuds/lettersformalfoy
Summary: a short series of letters.ophelia du pont is dying. she wants someone who will treat her as a normal person during her last moments, and that someone is draco malfoy. what once starts as a distant friendship, grows to be something more, and that's when she has to leave.all rights reserved.(december 26th 2020-december 30th 2020).ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. letter one

a/n: rr or your first time? thats alr, once you finish, go check out the sequel "when the moon shines-d.m" its a continuation :)

Dear Diary,

We all live in the same universe.

But our universe has small aspects to it that we, ourselves, don't even know of, even all of us cannot comprehend how many other planets, galaxies, populations, creatures out there, that we haven't discovered yet. Maybe there are planets where the sun never sets, or where the sun never rises, maybe there are stars that have no chance to live, or ones that have been illuminating in the sky for too long.

The universe, whoever possesed it, had such power. Power that one could use to hurt, or help others.

Everyone wants their universe. A universe seemed like eternity. Like there was no door that closed it. It was everlasting, and forever.

I wanted my own universe.

Not for the power. Not to hurt. Not to help. I wanted my own universe. Someone who held me, someone who showed me the little aspects of them that was similar to stars in a night sky. Or showed me their asteroids, flaws that come and go. Or someone that showed me their sun and moon, two things that helped their main target light up; the Earth.

Would I have the chance to be someone's sun and light them up? Would someone have a chance to light up mine?

I didn't know. I was dying.

I am not scared of death. I never thought about it much until the blood curse I had gotten was slowly killing me, one organ at a time. Death might have been scary when I had first found out I had one month to live, but right now I wanted to live like the rest of the teenagers in Hogwarts.

I wanted to be normal. No one knew about my disease except Headmaster Dumbleodre and my parents. They all pitied me except Dumbledore; he told me to live my best before I regretted it.

A wise man would only say such things. I agreed.

But with whom would I spend my last moments with? I didn't want to spend them alone.

I have my target already. Draco Malfoy. Stubborn, cocky, rude, arrogant, mad.

I could've picked anyone else, like Cedric Diggory or the famous Harry Potter.

So why did I pick him?

Maybe it was because he was always straight to the point. He never feared to lie unless it affected him, but besides that the truth would spill out of his mouth with no hesitations.

I want someone to treat me like any other person who didn't know they were going to die so soon. In fact no one knows when they can die, you can be run over by a car tomorrow, I can die tomorrow as well.

But while I'm here, I hope to spend my last days with someone who can treat me the same way he does to everyone, before my predicted death day arrives.

I hope that Draco Malfoy can be my universe. I hope that he can be my Earth I lit up, and that he can be mine.

And when I die, I hope to turn into a star, that he can admire from afar.

Ophelia Du Pont

ps- how will you approach him you arse? you're an idiot


	2. letter two

Dear Diary,

Bloody hell. Malfoy is a git. I tried approaching him today and he waved me goodbye instead. He's always like this; ignoring me like I'm a piece of dust. Rather bizarre isn't it? Everyone should be dusting him off. Not me.

I fainted in Herbology today. Like always. Madam Pomfrey suggested I take two of my afternoon pills. We ended up telling her about my disease since it was essential for my medical needs. Recently I hadn't been taking them since I was going to die either way. What was the point of feeding your body drugs if they barely worked? I would rather faint than swallow those plastic capsules with some "magical" powder in them.

Malfoy took me to the hospital wing. He seemed rather annoyed and called me heavy. Maybe he was just weak, I had drastically lost weight over the past weeks so I was definitely did not meet my standard weight but that was fine. I had a free piggyback ride so it was worth it.

He stayed with me until she came and left without another word. Not even a goodbye, he's funny isn't he? A funny git. That's what he is.

Later on the day when I felt much better, I pulled him away to the gardens. Hogwarts was making new gardens near Hagrids, they would be here by next year. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to see them complete, but that didn't stop me from going there of course.

I told him there. I told him I was dying. He just shrugged and nodded. Yeah, bizarre indeed. It took him a few seconds to believe me. He said:

"You're actually dying? Why is that?"

"Blood curse."

After that he just nodded. I guess I was so used to pitiful smiles and pouting that I was surprised at his straight faced reaction. Nevertheless, I was kind of glad it was a different one. He promised not tell a soul, and if he did I would beat his arse.

I told him I brought him here so he could spend my last days with me; he refused and said it would cause rumors like any of that mattered.

What a centered man. An aloof one too I might add.

I kept convincing him until he shrugged in response. The shrug seemed to lean more into a 'I'll only say yes because this weird girl is bothering me' instead of a firm, confident, yes. But that was fine. I would make him enjoy my time with me. Everything would stay as friends between us, though I longed for a romantic relationship I didn't want to leave people with a depressing feeling. Maybe I should've dated Nott in year six.

He had left me again. But I yelled that we would meet at Honeydukes today. I was afraid he wouldn't show up but he surprisingly did, but he was with Zabini; thankfully Blaise invited me to the table, he offered me some sweets but I had to refuse, the doctor placed heavy restrictions like always.

We talked and talked until our mouths ran tired and our stomachs hurt from laughing. Draco stayed quiet as a mouse, he would nod and say a few words here and there but there was no sort of meaning to them. No passion, no enthusiasm. Boring.

But I would make him fun. That was my duty. To have fun and make someone fun before I left.

After all, I wanted to be the brightest star in a night sky that he could look at, and think about me as soon as he did. I wanted to shine.

Ophelia Du Pont


	3. letter three

Dear Diary,

Today was rather okay. Nonetheless it progressed well. I threw up all my food since it didn't "sit right" in my stomach. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey spotted me and helped me clean up, I felt bad since I gave her so much unnecessary work to do. My health was the same, I guess the spoiled pastries I ate a few days ago weren't as fresh as they looked.

Malfoy saw me. I was kind of embarrassed but he asked me if I was okay. Hm, I don't know, I just threw up everything that I ate, yeah I guess I'm alright. After I left the hospital wing I skipped potions to take a nice, warm shower. I didn't want to smell bad, after all I would be hanging out with Draco again. Today I wanted to go to the Slytherin common room. In the past seven years I had not gone once there despite the rumors of how beautiful it was. Sure I had seen pictures, but I never lived in it. The Slytherin common room was under a lake. Can you imagine how beautiful that looks? I mean, every house has a unique aspect but a lake is out of the box I tell you. Merlin's beard.

It was beautiful indeed. The sun's rays illuminated the green water, giving it a glowing shine in the room.

I followed him without him realizing when he did he begged me to leave.

"I told you I won't tell anyone about your curse. Go."

That's what he said. Foolish isn't he? That's why he isn't a Ravenclaw. Either way, he was dumb to think that was the reason I wanted to be around him. I told him why and he seemed rather...shocked?

"I want to be around you because you don't pity me like everyone else."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That's it."

After that he just ignored me. I laughed at his bored posture. He was no fun really. Most people would bring up the Daily Prophet or the newest edition of a Quibbler but he didn't even do that. Maybe I could teach him? But how? He's so stubborn. Talking to him is like talking to a wall; you will never get a response back.

"Would you like to play truth or dare?"

"What are you? Five?"

See? No fun. However, due to my pushy tactics he finally gave in. We played with a bottle, everytime we spinned it the other person chose for you truth or dare. It was going well at first, the bottle kept landing on him and I asked him questions like "what's your favorite color" or "who was your first kiss?"

But when it landed on him, he seemed rather rigid.

"Why aren't you scared of death?"

I guess the question caught me off guard because it was so serious and realty based. I told him my answer, the answer I told mum, dad, and my younger brother.

"Death isn't something we are supposed to be scared of. If we end up being scared of death that just means we didn't live life to the fullest, and we wish we had done more. Life is full of regrets and grudges, but we must overcome and forgive them to stop fearing death."

Draco seemed dumbfounded after that, he scoffed. He then said;

"That doesn't mean you're not scared of death. You don't even know how it will happen."

Yes he was right.

"That's why I'm living with dying."

Ophelia Du Pont

ps- after that he ditched me. coward. tomorrow we are going to three broomsticks.


	4. letter four

Dear Diary,

Splendid day today! It was full of enthusiasm with a touch of cockiness. Regardless, today made me forget about the heart wrenching reality I had to face.

Three Broomsticks gave me loads of meals. I know the doctor placed dietary restrictions but what's the harm in bending the rules? I was taking my pills after all. They both balanced it out. I ordered two butterbeers, fish and chips, and of course my favorite macaroni and cheese!! A childhood favorite.

Malfoy didn't take a bite until I forced him to dip his chips into the mac and cheese. I practically had to force him to shove it into his mouth. He finally ate it, he definitely liked it but refused to show his expression. What a bother. But he paid for me in galleons so I'm guessing he did like the gesture.

Or maybe he was just filthy rich. Except he was filthy rich. Duh Ophelia.

After that I was indeed very full to the brim. I felt happy, greasy and sweet foods have a special place in my heart. Maybe if Draco ate them more he wouldn't look as pale as he always does. In fact when you look at him, you would think he only eats vegetables. Another aspect of being boring; having terrible taste in food.

We then watched the Quidditch game. Draco replaced the previous seeker on the Slytherin team,(his father bought the spot for him) a few years ago but apparently he quit. But when it came to watching the games he wouldn't hesitate to judge the players, that's where the cockiness came from. He said things like;

"If I were him, I would stick up the broom up his arse instead. Pathetic."

Or.

"That was alright. Quick one I'm telling you. Careful there." He would point.

I would laugh at his remarks and judgements here and there. He wouldn't even inch a smile, I couldn't tell if it was because he was actually invested in the poor sportsmanship of the Slytherin team or if he just didn't want to give off the delight he was actually enjoying the time he spent with me.

Maybe it was both.

The Gryffindors won. Like always. Dumbledore would probably give them another thirty points for simply existing, when I told Draco that, he smirked a little. I guess I did get something out of him after all, didn't I? Hufflepuffs are funny.

But as always, he returned to his straight, 'normal" demeanor. He would shove through the first years even scare some with/without knowing. I would have to pull him back to tell him to figure out to do something better with his life. Bloody hell. He had a lot to work on didn't he?

The question was if I would have enough time to change it.

The day ended even better. Mother sent an owl asking to come back home to spend my last days with them! As if I wouldn't be placed into the hospital after two weeks, they would spend plenty of time with me then. Of course I cared about my family.

But then she told me I could go on a trip to France, yes the city of love, romance, paradise, the Eiffel Tower. It would be a few hours away, but thankfully magic would help speed up the trip. Dumbledore said I could be She suggested I go alone, it would be a two day-one night long trip, and my father suggested I treat myself to a nice "self care day", whatever that was.

Except I don't want to go alone. I want to take someone.

Opehlia Du Pont

ps- yes i am taking draco. what about it?


	5. letter five

Dear Diary,

The day has arrived, the day I finally leave for my trip to France. Oui, indeed. Malfoy thinks that we are going to Honeydukes again but he's a little stupid for thinking so. I literally told him to bring an extra pair of clothes or two, he didn't catch on in time.

He then realized we were going somewhere far when mother helped me rent out a small car that took us there. He gawked at the proposal and refused but I told him his absence would be excused, his parents didn't need to know.

The ride there was a bit crazy. Malfoy got hit on the roof a couple of times before I forced him to put his seatbelt on. Better to be safe than sorry.

He practically complained the whole entire ride and said he would've brought better things for himself if he knew. How selfish, but expected. He even laughed a few times at the muggles who were close to getting hit by us. Blimey he can be annoying sometimes.

I had some pills in my bag. I had to take four in the morning, three in the afternoon and two before bed; once a week I would have to take another pill for my blood balance. I took some sleeping pills just in case. No sleep meant higher blood pressure, something I was trying to avoid at all costs. I bought a dress and a change of other clothes for sleeping as well as a hand cream since they tended to get very dry.

When we had arrived Draco immediately went inside the apartment, it was beautiful but he said it was okay. A little too old for his type but on the other hand I loved it. It even had a standing bath that I could stay in for hours and candles surrounding it, scented ones.

We ate all sorts of foods. Everything was going great until I asked him to hand me my hand cream. That's when he saw the different pills I had to take everyday. As well as the medical dosage paper designed to help me take the right amount at what times.

Everything seemed silent after that. Awkward.

He then asked me the same question;

"Why did you choose me to hang out with you? Why not Hannah or Viola? Your Hufflepuff friends?"

I told him how Viola would just cry for days if she found out and Hannah would just comfort me as much as she could before it was time. I didn't want them to know. Right now they are the best of friends I could ever ask for. They were my other stars.

After that we played a game of poker. And wizard chess. He won the first round of wizard chess while I won all three rounds of poker, a classic. Dad and I used to play it all the time in the hospital when I first got diagnosed.

Things were fun. For a second I forgot about Hogwarts, and my blood curse. The only thing that remained relevant was the atmosphere we created between us.

Was I finally lighting him up? Like how the sun lights up the Earth? And how the moon depends on the sun to do the same?

In my opinion I think I'm getting there. The sun lights up the earth when it's time. It helps plants grow, children play, and mostly makes many people happy. And the moon illuminated the dark. It lit up alleyways for those who were lost, or those who needed a life sized flashlight.

And it was obviously beautiful.

We ended the night by sleeping in one bed. That sucked. Since my mother only rented out one room it meant we would have to sleep together. Ew. He suggested that I sleep on the bed but I demanded him to stay with me.

That was a mistake.

His foot was practically up my face and I'm sure one of his toes went up my nostrils. I couldn't sleep despite taking the sleeping pills personally designed for me. Can you believe it? When he sleeps it seems like he had taken a vial of the Draught of Living Death. Seriously that man needs to sort out his priorities; sleeping properly was definitely one of them.

Nonetheless he looked peaceful. As if he wanted to sleep like this for a long time. I even counted my pills underneath the moonlight to make sure he didn't take one. Yes. I even laid my pointer finger underneath his nose to make sure he was breathing. I was paranoid alright?

The moonlight was beautiful last night. Since Draco practically moved every five seconds I stared at the moon and counted to one hundred until I fell asleep. It was beautiful.

I finally could say I slept underneath moonlight.

The next day we went on a boat ride. It was quite the fancy one I must emphasize. Even Malfoy liked it. I also ate matcha ice cream, but when I told him I wasn't allowed to eat so much sugar, he ate it for me. He hated it too but he said food shouldn't go to waste. Bloody hell I must have been dreaming then. I'm sure he only ate it because he was jealous that my choice tasted better, instead of his go-to mint order.

We ended the day by sleeping on the train. Tired from a day's work. Even though it was really all fun. Would I do it again? One hundred percent.

But this is probably my last vacation either way. However, I guess I liked it so much because everything was so unexpected yet so normal. Malfoy, a person who I talked to a max number of three times turns out to be the last person to know my secret before I die, yet he treats me like I'm one of his "friends". Weird, but I would rather stay quiet than ask questions.

Until another day.

Love, Ophelia Du Pont


	6. letter six

Dear Diary,

Today's probably one of the worst days I have had in a while. I was rushed to the hospital wing after my blood pressure went up drastically the other night. I accidentally woke up some of the girls in the Hufflepuff dormitory, they all ended up staying awake to see the chaos that was happening. Viola and Hannah were forced back in their beds.

I was carried down and once I got there, I felt tubes and saline bags surround me. Instantly they had placed something on my thumb that kept track of my heartbeat. I hated every second of it, instantly I could feel the watery substance rush into arms and force me into a deep slumber. When I woke up Madam Pomfrey said my sugar intake was way too high, she asked me if I had eaten anything too sweet.

I told her the truth.

She then placed crucial dietary restrictions on me, and even suggested in making own meal plan if I refused to follow it. That would be a nightmare so I accepted it.

Surprisingly Draco came in to check on me. Nice of him isn't it? I thought so as well. He yelled at me for taking in so much sugar and said "Sugar is for children. Are you a child Ophelia?" Bloody hell, out of all the things he could say to comfort me, he says that. Expected either way.

I'm not allowed to leave for the rest of the day. They even contacted my parents about my behavior which they dramatically reacted to. Can't I live a little before it ends?

Nevertheless, he stayed with me. I told him about the analogy I had made with the sun, the moon, the stars and Earth. He said it was clever for a Hufflepuff but seemed cheesy. I forgot he was boring.

"The sun is like a ray of light. Literally. It lights up the moon that helps light up the Earth. And then comes in the moon, without the moon we would have pure darkness. Though the sun is the one lighting it up, we still depend on it. Then comes the stars. The stars are like the petals of a flower. It beautifies the universe also creates some sort of barrier. And the asteroids or the miscellaneous items are our flaws; things we don't talk about or forget."

That's exactly what I told him. I practically memorized it from repeating it to myself so much. I like it personally, better than memorizing charms or ingredients for potions.

After tonight I'll finally be out of here. These tubes can go. My heartbeat is steady, I'm okay. But right now I'm feeling a bit weak. Possibly from all the drugs injected into my system. Tomorrow will be better I hope!

I promise I won't take any sweets. I'll make sure Draco eats some for me.

Love, Ophelia Du Pont


	7. letter seven

Dear Diary,

I wish I had a time turner sometimes. Today didn't end the way I expected it to at all. I was supposed to go out to Hogsmeade with some others, everything was going well. Viola and Hannah and I were making the plans till I mentioned Malfoy. Viola almost screamed at my request and Hannah just looked at me as if I was insane.

Yes, I guess asking if he could come with us wasn't the greatest idea ever. But like I said, my pushy tactics made them give in. They agreed as long as he didn't make fun of either of us, if he did Viola would kick his arse to the other side of the universe.

When we got to Hogsmeade, I pulled away Draco from Blaise, they seemed to be in a deep conversation. I didn't want to bother them but at the same time I did. Eventually, I even welcomed Blaise to join us.

Viola fancied Blaise. So when I brought him over she practically stayed shut at Malfoy's presence; Hannah in the other hand found the whole situation rather funny. It was nice to see her laugh.

Just touring the place itself seemed like a relaxing thing to do. During the walk we all talked and made silly jokes about the professors at Hogwarts. Malfoy in the other hand was quiet the whole entire time. He didn't even bother to throw dirty looks. It honestly kind of scared me seeing him like this.

I guess that's when I should've taken a hint at his unusual behavior. After the trip he pulled me over and yelled at me for dragging him with me. As if it was my fault? Why didn't he say anything while we were there? If he was so busy with Blaise I'm sure he wouldn't be a wuss about saying so.

And then he said this.

"Do you think I want to be here with you? I pity you — nothing more."

Words hurt , but actions did more. And his actions definitely showed me that he didn't mean whatever he said. He seemed tense to say things and his body posture seemed to lean towards another direction; as if he was hesitating to find a way out.

I wasn't one to get offended so easily. Sadly, due to stereotypes, people think Hufflepuffs are weak, soft, and boring since we are associated with traits that many people "have". But not everyone can be loyal and caring, being loyal came with trust and having someone care for you probably didn't mean a lot for many but for one person it could mean the world. Hufflepuffs are way too under appreciated in my opinion. From; a Hufflepuff.

But either way, he said he was done with this. Whatever "this" was. Did I believe him? No. I'm not that gullible, unfortunately he thinks the world revolves around him.

The world doesn't, but the moon does.

I wondered who was his moon. Or even if he did have one.

Love, Ophelia Du Pont


	8. letter eight

Dear Diary,

Today I was put into the hospital; my two week trial had started, which meant I would soon...you know. I had to be put in way earlier since the blood curse spread to my lungs — a vital organ that helped us breath obviously. The airways had clogged somehow. I think it was an accumulation of mucus and blood. It was causing me to not be able to inhale and exhale properly. Thankfully, I was in the hospital wing taking my pills when this happened. If I weren't I would probably be dead by now.

I have two tubes connected to a longer one stuck in my nostrils. It reminded me of the overnight trip in France where Draco's toe was practically up my nose.

I miss that day. It seems like so long ago though it was quite recent.

After that day at Honeydukes, I ended up hanging out with Draco again. See? Told you, I'm not stupid. In fact we hung out for three days straight. We watched the stars in the Astronomy Tower and counted them until Draco shushed me for being "annoying". He even read me a story about vampires, he was grossed out by the blood scenes and threw the book off the Astronomy Tower too. That was funny I have to admit.

Draco didn't let me eat anything sweet either for those three days. What a complete nutter.

Yesterday, we watched the stars again. This time, the moon was out. A full moon that illuminated the dark night sky, as well as the stars that lit up the small parts of their own bubble.

I remember a conversation from that day.

"That's Viola and Hannah."

"The stars?"

"The brightest ones."

"Why? Why stars?"

"Because somewhere in my heart, they lit me up, the dark places. The ones that were once cold, empty, are now warm and bright as the sun."

He called me cheesy for thinking so. He said "things like that aren't people '', well it doesn't hurt to imagine does it? I want him to open up but I feel as if he's closing down on himself.

The doctor at St. Mungos said my health was profusely getting worse. He told my parents that I should have plenty of rest for my nerves to calm down because at the moment they are tensed up. He said the only thing I really could do now, was write.

Writing was always a hobby to me. I've always wanted to become an author, maybe I could write some incandescent poems and get them published as books or even on the Daily Prophet. Perhaps even on a Quibbler too, I was always a fan of Mr. Lovegood's works.

But besides that, all I can really do now is write and rest. No one has visited me yet but that's only because I told my parents to lie about my 'disappearance', I didn't want Viola and Hannah or anyone else to worry about me. The O.W.L.S were coming up, I didn't want to become a distraction to their studies. Grief and worry can do terrible things to you, as well as tension.

Draco Malfoy wouldn't visit me either way. That's fine. I don't expect him to.

Love, Ophelia Du Pont


	9. letter nine

Dear Diary,

Things have been rough recently.

I can barely pick up my quill and write, and it took me three tries to ask a nurse for some more ink, I almost tripped over all the wires from doing so.

Draco came over today. I was just as surprised as anyone else would be. He came to check how was doing and called it "chivalry", because his parents taught him so. I'm sure he only came because he misses me, duh.

Nonetheless, we played poker again. I guess he caught quickly to my tricks because he won the first round, but victory didn't last for long. I beat him two times in a row.

Everything was going great until I threw up in a garbage can right near me, and then I fainted, the last thing I saw was Draco yelling. I couldn't even hear him; it was just a terrible ringing sound in my ear.

I was scared. I thought I was dying.

When I woke up, Draco was still there. He wa sitting on the edge of the bed, and he avoided to make eye contact with me.

"Are you sure you really aren't scared of death?"

That's what he had asked me. I didn't know what to say. But I realized I was. I am. I'm scared of it, not the process itself but leaving someone, and the people I love, leaving them too. I have done everything I wanted to do in my life; so why am I afraid?

He then told me this:

"It's okay to be afraid. You're leaving without your own will. You don't need to act like everything's alright all the time. Sometimes it's even better when you have a little fear, don't you think so?"

Right there and then I stared to cry.

I think I bottled up such emotions for so long I forgot how to even cry properly. Draco even came over and helped me.

"It's okay."

He held me in his arms. He held my hands. My hands no longer felt dry, they were filled with a cool heat from his ringed fingers that were intertwined with mine.

We stayed like that for a while until visiting hours were over. He then handed me a little drawing of the earth, the sun, the moon and the stars.

Our own little universe.

I wish I could write more. Really. But everyday I feel weaker. I want to write every letter like my last. I really do. I'll make sure of it.

Thank you Malfoy.

Love Ophelia Du Pont


	10. letter ten

Dear Diary,

My health has reached it's downfall.

I can barely write anymore.

I've decided to leave this diary in the possession of Draco. I think he would rather burn it, sell it or keep it.

I was wrong.

You're not the Earth, Draco.

You're the moon. And the Earth, it's us. Our hearts.

You have lit up a part of me that I didn't even know existed. You taught me it is okay to be afraid, to have fear, for it only makes us stronger. To many, that would be a bad thing, but what's life without a few dark moments? That's like a quilt with no colorful patches.

Without the moon, we would have a dark, cold sky. Even the stars wouldn't be happy. That's how I feel about you. Without the moon, the sun has no one to shine it's brightest rays on.

Without you, I'm empty.

And the sun, it lights up the moon.

Did I light up something in you?

I hope I did. I hope my silly analogies had some sort of impact on you.

Thank you for everything. Seriously. Without you, I think I would probably be balling my eyes out. But right now, I'm content.

I wonder, if we had more time, if we would've been able to grow into something more.

Love, Ophelia Du Pont

ps- please let viola and hannah read my diary as well!


	11. letter eleven

Dear Ophelia,

It's been a week. A long one.

I kept your diary.

In fact I'm writing a letter to you right now. Isn't that weird? I know you would be surprised but too cocky to prove so.

But you're right. I am the moon.

You needed someone to lean on. You needed me. What once was dark, grey and cold, is now warm, and lit up, helping the night sky as well. You might think you haven't helped me at all—but you taught me more than I know. Every moment with you, I felt as if I was slowly falling into your arms; slowly falling into love.

I knew you felt the same way. But you didn't want me to become attached when you were gone. I hate that we couldn't be something more.

I also needed you. You taught me that life is better when you live it to the fullest, when you stop worrying about so many things and do what your heart tells you to do. Life isn't about our professions or our purpose, it's about the relationships we make, the choices we decide to fulfill, and what we mean to each other.

I never thought your analogies were silly. I didn't want to seem like I liked them. But now, I just want to tell you how much of a beautiful soul you are. How much fun I had with you, even if I didn't show it.

And I'm so glad, I helped you too. Even if it was temporary, I feel as if I have done something impactful for once.

You told me once you die, you wanted to be the star, the brightest one. But to me, you're still my sun, you are brighter than all the stars, you're giving, and much more. After all, the sun is also a star.

When the sun dies, the moon shines.

But truth is, you never died.

You're right here. In my heart. The moon can't shine without your rays.

So every sunset or sunrise there is, I'll be looking for you. And for the sake of our universe, be there for me too, alright?

I love you.

Love, Draco Malfoy

.

SEQUEL ( when the moon shines-d.m)


End file.
